Donkey Kong's Sticky Situation
by AxlProsser24
Summary: After defeating King K Rool and his minions from stealing the crystal coconut in his lair, he decided to head back to the cabin. But then gets caught in some thick stuff that's very familiar. It's up to his friends Diddy and Dixie to help their friend. This is the TV series story.


DK was strolling along through the jungle, until then he suddenly couldn't move. He looked down and saw that he was sinking into the ground.

"Oh no, quicksand" said DK as he tried to get free.

But despite his efforts to free himself, is wasn't working as he was up to his waist in the stuff. DK looked for a vine or something to grab and pull himself out. But he couldn't reach any of them because they were too high.

"Someone help me!" shouted DK.

Then he heard rustling in the bushes and tried to look to see who it is. DK was then a bit scared that it's going to be K Rool and his goons, and then closed his eyes not wanting to find out.

"DK, big buddy. It's me" said that familar voice. DK then opened his eyes and saw that it was his friend and nephew Diddy.

"Diddy, boy am I glad to see you" said DK in relief.

"What happened DK, I heard you shouting for help. What is it?" asked Diddy.

"Well I was going through the jungle back to the cabin, but then I...got stuck in quicksand" said DK. Diddy was scared when his uncle said that.

"Oh no" said Diddy in concern.

Diddy looked around to see if their was anything he can use to get his friend out. But he had no luck and had to think fast, so he was trying to think of an idea on how to do it, and then only one idea came to him.

"Big buddy, seems like the only way I can get you out is to pull you out myself" said Diddy.

"Seems like the only option as this point little buddy, but I have faith that you can do it" said DK giving Diddy confindence.

"You're right, let's do it" said Diddy as he then walked to DK and then offered his hand to him. "Take my hand big buddy, i'll pull you out no matter what".

DK nodded in agreement and took his little buddy's hand and gripped tight, as did Diddy. Then he gripped with his other hand and got ready. Diddy counted to three and pulled as hard as he could. DK closed his eyes as he felt Diddy pulling on his arms. Diddy grunted and scrambled his feet into the ground, but nothing happened. Diddy stopped for a moment to gather himself, and then pulled again. He then tried digging his feet in for traction, but it still didn't help. He then lifted his feet up and leaned back as far as he can go, and gave a mighty tug.

"DK, it's not working" said Diddy through grunting.

"Keep pulling Diddy, it's the only way I can get free" replied DK.

Diddy continued to try and pull DK out of the quicksand, but then his feet started to slip forward losing traction on the ground. Diddy's hands were starting to slip as well as they were getting a bit sweaty. He gave one great heave but then lost all grip and fell on his back, DK did not move at all after all that.

"It didn't work DK, not even a budge" said Diddy sitting up while sat down.

"What else can we try?" asked DK.

"Well I tried pulling you out with my hands, but that didn't work. How about I try and pull you free this time with my feet? said Diddy.

"If you're willing to try anything, then it's okay with me little buddy" said DK.

"Okay then, here we go. DK, do you want me to pull you sat down, or do you want me to pull you on my stomach? asked Diddy.

"I think it would be easier if you were on your stomach, then I get a better grip then" said DK.

"Okay" said Diddy.

He then got on his stomach facing the opposite way and placed a foot infront of DK. He took Diddy's leg and held on tight, hoping for a miracle at this point. Diddy then put his other foot on top of DK's hand and wrapped both round his arm tight.

"Okay Diddy, pull on the count of three" said DK.

"Okay big buddy" replied Diddy.

DK counted 1,2,3 and his little buddy began to pull with his legs. Diddy was grunting using every ounce of strength he had to get his big buddy out, but it was proving to be not an easy thing to do. He shut his eyes and tugged harder, DK then started to feel a bit of movement. Diddy's feet were actually getting him out, much to the surprise of DK who couldn't believe the strength of Diddy. DK then was pulled a bit more to solid ground, but then completely stopped.

"Diddy, stop for a second" said DK. Diddy did what he was told and came to a stop, but still had his feet wrapped round DK's arm.

"What is it big buddy?" asked Diddy.

"I felt some movement and was moving forward. Diddy, you were actually were getting me out then" said DK.

"Really? Well maybe i'll keep pulling you just using my feet then" said Diddy.

"Well, I suppose if you're okay to do that" said DK.

"Of course big buddy, i'd do anything to help you out. That's what friends are for" said Diddy.

Then DK and Diddy heard rustling in the bushes not far from where they are, DK then thought not again and then got nervous again. Diddy turned to see his buddy a bit scared, something that he rarely sees. Diddy wanted to protect his friend, but he couldn't release his legs cause he was getting DK out. Diddy then turned back to where the bushes were rustling and like DK he shut his eyes and hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Hey Dids, what's up? said another familar voice. Diddy and DK opened their eyes and it was Dixie.

"Dixie, what are you doing here?" said DK and Diddy together.

"I was going to see you guys at the cabin, but then I heard a voice in the distance and came to where it was coming from. Was it you DK?" said Dixie.

"Yeah it was Dix, i'm in a bit of a sticky situation here. I told Diddy what happened and i'm still stuck in quicksand before you came" DK explained.

"Do you need some more help?" Dixie asked.

"If you wouldn't mind Dix, my big buddy needs all the help he can get. I tried getting him out by myself, which I did just a little bit but that's all" said Diddy.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Dixie asked again.

"Well as you can see, i'm pulling DK using my feet. And it moved him a bit" said Diddy.

"So you want me to pull with my legs as well?" said Dixie. DK and Diddy nodded in agreement.

Dixie then got on her stomach like Diddy did and put a foot infront of her stuck friend. DK then used his free hand and gripped onto Dixie's foot and she copied Diddy and put her other foot on top of his hand and wrapped both her feet round DK's arm tight. Diddy and Dixie then got ready and then pulled with all their might, with DK holding onto their legs tight. DK felt some more movement as he started to get free.

"Diddy, Dixie, i'm starting to come out. Keep going guys" said DK.

Dixie and Diddy dug deep and pulled hard once again, DK's waist was out but his legs were still stuck. Dixie turned to him and saw that her friend was almost free of the quicksand. Dixie then had an idea of her own.

"DK, Diddy, I have an idea as well guys. DK, I want you to grab both of Diddy's legs with both hands when I release mine, then Diddy can hold onto my ankles and I can try and pull both of you" said Dixie.

"Dix, it's impossilbe to do" said Diddy.

"Trust me guys" replied Dixie.

"Okay" said DK and Diddy.

So DK let go of Dixie's feet and grabbed both of his nephew Diddy's feet with both hands, while Dixie went to her boyfriend and got on her stomach and put her legs out infront of Diddy. He grabbed his girlfriend's ankles and held on as tight as he could. She then gathered all the strength she could musture, and pulled Diddy and DK at the same time. The boys couldn't believe the determination of Dixie and her power as DK's upper legs were free, and kept coming out inch by inch.

"Almost their Dix. Quickly you and Diddy grab hands, and that should do it" said DK.

So Diddy let go of Dixie's ankles and they both grabbed hands and Dixie pulled with all her might. More of DK's legs appeared as she gave one mighty tug on Diddy's hands while DK holding onto his nephew's feet. But DK was losing his buddy's ankles as his grip slipped inch by inch until he only had Diddy's toes.

Dixie pulled hard again with her eyes shut with real effort, but then Diddy's feet completely sipped out of DK's grip causing Diddy to fly into Dixie who caught him and landed on her back. Then part of DK's upper legs were sucked back into the quicksand.

"Sorry guys, I tried to hold onto Diddy, but I couldn't quite grip tight enough" said DK.

"It's all good big buddy. Come on guys, let's try again. Don't give up, we can do this" said Diddy with deterimation.

So after taking a few moments to gather themselves, Diddy and Dixie got back into their positions, with DK holding onto Diddy's ankles, and Dixie grabbing his boyfriends hands.

"And pull" said DK.

Dixie pulled with all her might and DK gripped tighter onto his nephew and Diddy gripped Dixie's hands tight as well while she was tugging them both. Dixie was grunting with every pull she could do, and then dug into the ground to try to keep rooted in.

"You're so close guys, a bit more should do it" said DK.

"Okay" said Diddy and Dixie.

So Dixie pulled Diddy's hands really hard while DK held onto him with everything that he had. And after a few seconds, DK was finally pulled free and all three went flying in the other direction. They were all trying to catch their breath after all that tugging.

"We did it DK, we got you free" said Dixie.

"Thanks guys, man that was a bit painful. But it was worth getting out of that stuff, i'm out of breath trying to get out myself" said DK.

"No problem big buddy, it took some time but we got their. I think my feet can use a bit of rest after holding onto my ankles for that long. No offence DK" said Diddy.

"None taken little buddy" replied DK.

"Well guys, can I go with you back to the cabin and see what Cranky wants" asked Dixie.

"Sure Dix, that's what friends are for" said Diddy and DK in sych.

So all three gathered themselves and got to their feet and started to head back to the cabin where Cranky is properly waiting for them. Once they got their, they saw Cranky with his arms folded and not a good look on his face.

"Donkey Kong, where have you and Diddy been you big lummox" said Cranky.

"Sorry Cranky, it's a bit of a long story, and believe me you don't want to know about it" said DK and Diddy.

They both looked at each other as they were saying it at the same time, they both started to argue as Dixie was laughing. Cranky was then not pleased that the two started to have an arguement about something that was pointless.

"Guess some things never change" said Dixie.

The End 29/01/18 


End file.
